The MS Influence
by RedRoseWriter
Summary: Fairy Tail is acting weird. Well weirder than usual. The only one that seems unaffected is Gray. Can Gray save everybody or will he be affected by the MS influence as well? Slight Gruvia.
1. Chapter 1

**_Mandatory! Please read this before the story!_ This is not what I usually write nor the kinds of OCs I create.  This is not a reflection on anybody specifically. The next chapter will explain everything.**

* * *

It was a beautiful and bright day. A wave of calm had swept over Magnolia. People rested in the park, basking in the warm sunlight, couples took strolls, others just lazed around at home in a perfect state of bliss. This unusual wave found its way to Fairy Tail. There was no shouting, no drunks running around (yet), and definitely no fighting. Erza was eating her cake, Natsu was asleep, Cana was drinking in her usual spot, Mira stood behind the counter talking to Levy and Lucy, and it was just overall quiet. Of course being Fairy Tail, quiet never lasted long.

"Gray and Juvia have been really close lately," Mira stated to Levy and Lucy. Levy looked up from her book in surprise and exchanged looks with Lucy.

"Now that you mention it..." Lucy snuck a glance at said couple talking at a table. Juvia was really close to Gray as she described how her latest job had been. A smile was evident on Gray's face as he seemed to listen to every syllable the girl had to say.

"Well it was bound to happen eventually," Levy had turned to look as well. "I mean Juvia has always clung to Gray. I always thought they would be an adorable couple."

"I always knew Gray had feelings for Juvia!" Mira smiles. She glances back at the two. She sees Juvia pick up her compact communication lacrima. A few moments later she stands up and rushes out the door. "That's strange... Juvia just left. Usually she'd never leave Gray when they're talking like that."

"Juvia left?" Lucy glances behind her. She quickly turns back to Mira since Gray himself was walking over to them. He sat at the barstool next to Lucy.

"Mira could I get a glass of water?" he asks.

"Coming right up!" Mira smiles. She quickly pours him a glass and places it in front of him.

"Mira you know I'm an ice wizard, I could've just made the ice myself."

"Oops! I forgot!"

"So Gray, where did Juvia go in a hurry?" Lucy cuts straight to the point. Levy, who had turned back to her book, peered over the top a little awaiting Gray's answer.

"You saw that, huh," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "Well apparently Juvia has to pick someone up at the train station."

"Do you know who?"

"No idea," Gray took a sip from his glass. That's when the doors to the guild flew open.

"Juvia is back!" Juvia announced. A girl stood behind her. Juvia spots Gray at the bar and eagerly ran over. "Gray-sama!"

"Juvia? How are you back? You were barely gone for two minutes."

"What is Gray-sama talking about? Juvia has been gone for at least fifteen minutes," she raises an eyebrow.

"She's right Gray," Lucy says, "you've been talking with us for a while now."

"What? But I could've sworn..."

"Never mind all that, Juvia who is this?" Mira eagerly stares at Juvia's companion.

"Oh! This is Yuriko," Juvia presents the girl. She had elegant, long hair that the first half was blue and her tips were pink. Her eyes were a stunning purple. Her figure was just perfect, curved in all the right places without a blemish.

"Hello! My full name is Yuriko Artemisia Lockser."

"Lockser? Are you related to Juvia?" Mira asks.

"Yuriko is Juvia's little sister!" Juvia proudly announces.

"I didn't know you had a sister!" Lucy joins the conversation.

"We were separated from birth."

"Then how do you two know you're sisters?" Gray raises an eyebrow.

"Hydra told me," Yuriko says.

"Hydra?"

"Hydra's the dragon that taught me dragon and god slaying magic."

"Wait you know both dragon _and_ god slaying magic?! Is that possible?!"

"Well if Yuriko has it then it must be possible," Juvia states.

"Juvia, you don't find this at least a little strange?!"

"Of course not! Yuriko is Juvia's sister!"

"But you don't know that for sure!"

"Gray stop being so jealous," Lucy says.

"I'm not being jealous! What part of using common sense is jealous?"

"Don't let jealousy get the best of you, Gray," Makarov approached the little group.

"Gramps, I'm not jealous!"

"Acceptance is the first step," Makarov stated. He then turned towards Yuriko. "How would you like to be a member of Fairy Tail?"

"Me?! A member of Fairy Tail?! Of course I'll join!" Yuriko cheers.

"Gramps," Gray groans.

"Gray since you're the one most opposed, take her on her first job."

"You can't be serious! Could I go with at least one other person?"

"Sure. You can go with Natsu."

"Ok let's go Yuriko."

* * *

"This is so stupid. Why do I have to do this?" Gray mutters under his breath as he walked. Yuriko was walking in front of him. She had her guild mark on her right shoulder. Gray scans her. She must have at least one flaw. But the more he watched, the more he found nothing.

 _"Why is she so perfect?!"_ Gray shouted in his head. _"No! Nobody is entirely perfect! Just keep looking. There must be something!"_

"Gray, we're at the bandits' hideout," Yuriko says.

"Right. Let's go," Gray nods, slamming his fist into his hand. "Ice make cannon!"

Immediately the air temperature around him dropped. He felt it freeze into his cannon. The moment it materialized, Gray hit the trigger sending a blast of ice hurtling at the door. On impact the door shattered into splinters revealing a surprised group of bandits behind it.

"I-It's Fairy Tail!" one of the bandits shout.

"Grab the goods and run!" another one barks.

"Not on my watch. Ice make wall!" Gray slams his hands on the ground. The wall of ice corrals the bandits.

"We won't be going down that easily!" a bandit grabs the sword at his belt. He lunges towards Gray. Gray easily dodges to the side. He was about to freeze the poor sucker when a blast of water hits the bandit.

"Water dragon's wingslash!" Yuriko shouts. The bandit flies backwards.

"Yuriko!" Gray says in surprise.

"I got this," she smirks. "Water god's Poseidon!"

She holds out her hand. A stream of black water falls out of her hand. It moves to circle around the bandits. Once the circle was complete a torrent of water swirled around them. It spiraled upwards, blasting the bandits high into the sky. Almost as fast as it appeared, the torrent of water dissipated into trillions of little droplets. The bandits fell from the sky, landing with a bone-shattering crash on the ground.

"That should teach you a lesson!" Yuriko smiles victoriously.

"We're so sorry!" The bandits plea. "We see that we're no match for you! We will follow you to the ends of earthland!"

"But didn't she just-" Gray looks between Yuriko and the bandits.

"Sh, Gray not now. I want you bandits to return everything you stole and turn yourselves in."

"We will! We promise!"

"Good, Gray let's go back to the guild."

"But you're basically letting them go."

"There's no need to worry. They've changed for the better."

"Most people don't change so easily."

"Well these bandits were able to. Now let's go back."

"But-"

"We're going back now!" Yuriko's eyes turned a threatening red. Gray instinctively backed off. Almost as quick as they appeared, Yuriko's eyes turned back to purple and her face turned from angry to distress. "Gray I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I have a second personality."

"Second personality?" Yuriko nods. "Shouldn't you get that like checked out or something?"

"I have, but there's nothing anybody can do."

"Right..." Gray eyes her suspiciously. Minus that other personality she was perfect. Impossibly perfect. It was as if the entire universe completely bent around her. It just wasn't possible.

* * *

Why were train seats so hard? Gray stretches his back. He had to sit on those hard seats for almost an hour on their way back. Yuriko looked fine. She had brought a pillow. Gray was happy just to be back at the guild. He could just laze around and do nothing. He approached the guild doors and pushed them open.

"Surprise!" a chorus of cheers erupted. Gray just stared in confusion.

A huge banner hung across the ceiling. In big, bold mocking letters it shouted "Congratulations Yuriko!" Almost every guild member was there. A huge decorated cake sat on a table. It too congratulated Yuriko. Gray heard a gasp beside him.

"What's all this?!" Yuriko smiles.

"In honor of the successful completion of your first job, you've been promoted to S-Class!" Mira cheers.

"S-Class?!" both Gray and Yuriko shout.

"She's only been here for a day! What about the usual S-Class trial?"

"Since the last S-Class trial was never finished, we decided to give the title to Yuriko," Makarov explains.

"So our seven years frozen in time were for nothing," Gray groans.

"Don't say that Gray-sama!" Juvia bounces over.

"Juvia, it's alright," Levy puts a hand on her shoulder, "I'll explain things to him. C'mon Gray let's talk outside." Levy beckons. Gray groans and begrudgingly follows. Levy brings him to the nearby park, away from the guild.

"Levy, there's a lot of explaining to be done."

"I know what you mean. But Gray there's no helping it."

"No helping it?! How come?!"

"Because it's not the guild's fault! The entire guild- no the entire story has been struck by the MS Influence!"

"The MS Influence? Wait wait wait, what do you mean by the story? What story?"

"I was only trying to break the fourth wall," Levy mutters, "but that doesn't matter! The MS Influence, known as the Mary Sue Influence, is when in the presence of a Mary Sue everybody gravitates towards them. They become like putty in their hands and they can't break free. Only a few are immune to it, but it's very uncommon."

"But we're immune to it! We can take her, can't we?"

"She's a Mary Sue, it's not that simple. Those who oppose Mary Sues can end up hurt, or worse."

"But isn't there something we can do? I can't just live like this."

"I'm sorry Gray, there isn't. I'll try to come up with something, but who knows what'll happen. For now all we can do is sit and wait," Levy starts walking back to the guild. Gray sighs. Maybe this really was hopeless. How can you beat someone that perfect? So perfect that the fabric of the universe practically bends around her. Gray slaps himself in the face.

"No! I mustn't give in! I won't give in to the MS Influence!" Gray shouts. Many people gave him strange looks and parents grabbed their children to pull away from the strange man.

* * *

"I'm back," Gray opens the guild doors. He immediately felt the force of a boulder hit his stomach. The wind was knocked out of him and he fell to the ground. "What the-" he wheezed. Looking up he saw a very very angry Erza. "Erza?"

"What did you do to Yuriko?!" she snaps.

"Yuriko?" he scans the guild. He finds Yuriko crying surrounded by a few guild members.

"She heard you saying you're going to get rid of her!"

"I didn't say that!" as soon as the words left his mouth, a sword was in his face.

"Do you have proof to back that up?" Erza challenges.

"Wait, you don't trust me?! I've been in this guild for a long time, she's only been here for less than a day!"

"I don't trust those who insult friends."

"We barely even know her!"

"Shut up!" Erza's voice boomed through the guild. Gray cowered, he should've stopped when he had the chance. "Gray Fullbuster you are a disgrace to Fairy Tail! Leave this instant!"

"Wait!" Erza grabbed his arm and started dragging him outside the guild. He desperately looked around for some pity. There wasn't a drop of it. Every guild member was giving him glares and nasty looks. Some even spat insults at him. And Natsu... Well... Natsu was somehow still sleeping... "Wait guys! You can't be serious?! Wait!"

"Wait!" Gray sat up in bed, panting. He looked around, everything was the same as usual. He put a hand to his chest. Of course his heart was beating fast, but he was surprised to still see his guildmark there.

"I guess it really was a dream," Gray sighs in relief. He gets up and starts getting ready for the day.

He leaves his house in a good mood. It was a beautiful and bright day. As he walked, he heard someone call his name.

"Gray-sama!" he sees Juvia carrying two large bags of groceries.

"Oh, Juvia! Do you need some help?" Gray approaches her with a smile on his face.

"Ah, no Juvia is fine!" Juvia says even though it was clear that she was having trouble carrying the bags.

"Nonsense, here I'll take this one," Gray takes the one on her right.

"Thank you Gray-sama."

"No problem. But what are all these groceries for?"

"Mira needed them this morning, but nobody else was really around to help."

"That's nice of you. So is your sister around?"

"Sister? Juvia doesn't have a sister," Juvia stares at him in confusion.

"Oh! Right sorry. It was a weird dream I had last night."

"Eh?! Who did you choose?!"

"What?"

"Who did Gray-sama choose?! Juvia or Juvia's sister?! Juvia won't lose to even her sister if she had one!"

"Woah! Calm down it wasn't like that!"

"Then what was it like?!" Juvia's cheeks were puffed in her pout. It was so funny and adorable that Gray couldn't help but chuckle. "This is serious Gray-sama!"

"I'm sorry, but you look so adorable like that."

"Eh?!" the statement caught her off guard.

"If you had a sister, I would still choose you even if you were twins."

"Eh?!" Juvia's face was so red that she looked like she was about to pass out.

Yeah, he would definitely choose her.

.

.

.

"Oh yeah! Gray-sama! Juvia is going to see an old friend!" Juvia chirps.

"Really? Someone from Phantom Lord or something?"

"No, just somebody Juvia met when she first joined Fairy Tail. To Juvia it feels like over a year ago, but it was really seven years ago, so Juvia thought that they should meet up."

"Who?"

"Some girl named Yuriko Artemisia something. Juvia can't remember her last name." Juvia smiles and walks ahead. Gray freezes in his spot. He felt his world crumbling. Yuriko. Is. Real.


	2. Author's Note of sorts

**So you're probably wondering why I wrote such a weird story. Well one day I was really bored and decided to t** **ake Mary Sue tests for my OCs, well my brother was watching and we started talking about Mary Sues. We joked about a story where there's a Mary Sue and everybody is like "why is she so perfect?!" and thus The MS Influence was born.**

 ** I didn't base this off of one person's OC. Yuriko was created through reading tons of articles and tests about Mary Sues and I even went as far as reading my old OCs which *shudder* were 100% Mary Sues. **

**Actually Yuriko is less of a Mary Sue than originally planned, but I thought people would get really annoyed with me if we see a lot more of Yuriko's Mary Sue-ness only to find out it was a dream all along.**

 **For those of you wondering Yuriko means thousand perfect child in Japanese and Artemisia means perfect in Spanish, so her name is literally Thousand perfect child Perfect Lockser (her name was originally supposed to be Mary, but that would've been too obvious). Again this is not a reflection on anybody else's OCs.**

 **I hope this explanation suffices. It was actually kind of fun writing this plus I got to work on some of my punctuation! Thank you for reading!**


End file.
